Heldalf
Heldalf, ursprünglich Georg Heldalf, ist der Hauptantagonist aus Tales of Zestiria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über Heldalfs Kindheit, Eltern und eventuelle Geschwister ist nicht mehr bekannt, als dass er eine Familie hatte. Seine Hintergrundgeschichte wird innerhalb des Spiels durch Irissteine offenbart, um nachvollziehen zu können, wie er zum Herrscher des Unheils wurde. Heldalf war einst der erste General der "Platinritter", einer Elite-Einheit der Rolancer Armee. Er führte seine Soldaten mit Enthusiasmus in den Krieg gegen Hyland und besetzte im Laufe der Schlachten Camlann, weil es geografisch gut lag, um einen Vorteil gegen Hyland zu erhalten. Heldalf versprach den Dorfbewohnern Schutz dafür, dass sie sich in dem Dorf niederlassen durften. Als Hyland jedoch tatsächlich einfiel und dessen Soldaten die Einwohner töteten, hielt sich Heldalf nicht an den versprochenen Schutz, sondern flüchtete. Michael, der vorige Hirte und Gründer von Camlann, entschied sich aus Zorn dazu, Heldalf zu verfluchen: Er opferte seinen zu dem Zeitpunkt hellionisierten Neffen Mikleo am Altar von Maotelus und belegte Heldalf mit dem Fluch der Unsterblichkeit. Die Bosheit, die zuvor Mikleo eingenommen hatte und von dem ebenfalls hellionisierten Maotelus stammte, ging nun auf Heldalf über. In Form eines vermeintlichen Blitzes wird er davon getroffen und bricht in sich zusammen, als er gerade auf seiner Flucht von der Walküren-Einheit aus Hyland gestellt wurde. [[Datei:Heldalf in Zestiria.png|thumb|300px|left|Heldalf in Tales of Zestiria]] Den Kriegerinnen gelang es, Heldalf tödlich zu verwunden, doch er starb nicht. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch seine eigentlichen Verbündeten bezeichneten ihn als Monster, was eine Ansicht ist, mit der er sich im Verlauf der nächsten Jahre häufig auseinandersetzen muss. Zudem scheint es, als habe die Bosheit des Fluchs auch Auswirkung auf Heldalfs Umgebung gehabt: Nach und nach starb Heldalfs Familie, entweder durch Unfälle oder durch Mord. Jeder Selbstmordversuch von Heldalf schlug hingegen fehl, da er unsterblich war. Die Bosheit verzehrte ihn und letztendlich wurde auch er zum Hellion, mit dem Ziel, alle Menschen und Seraphim zu vernichten, um das Leid auf der Welt zu beenden: Er wurde zum Herrscher des Unheils. Heldalfs Macht ist von einer solchen Größe, dass er dazu imstande ist, einen voll materialisierten Drachen mit einem einzelnen Schlag zu unterwerfen. Tales of Zestiria Lailah erwähnt den Herrscher des Unheils bereits in Damensee, kurz nachdem Sorey die Aufgabe des Hirten angenommen hat. Sie offenbart Sorey, dass seine eigentliche Aufgabe nicht ist, die Bosheit zu läutern, sondern den Herrscher des Unheils zu vernichten. Erst in der Glefehd-Senke wird Sorey jedoch Zeuge davon, wie mächtig der Herrscher des Unheils ist: Die machtvolle Domäne vereinnahmt die gesamte Senke für sich und sorgt dafür, dass verbündete Soldaten hellionisieren und sich gegenseitig attackieren. Sorey begegnet Heldalf erstmals und wird von ihm in seiner überwältigenden Domäne zurückgelassen, die sogar die Verbindung zwischen ihm und den drei Seraphim in seiner Begleitung gekappt hat. Nur mithilfe von Rose gelingt es Sorey, lebendig aus der Glefehd-Senke zu entkommen, da er ansonsten von hellionisierten Soldaten getötet worden wäre. Heldalf hat einige Untergebene, die an seiner Stelle gegen die Helden kämpfen und sie dazu verführen wollen, sich ihm anzuschließen, denn Heldalfs Ziel ist es nicht, Sorey zu töten, sondern mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, um das Leid der Welt zu beenden. Zu Heldalfs Untergebenen zählen Lunarre, Maltran und Symonne, von denen Letztere ihm gegenüber besonders treu ist und den Helden gelegentlich auch mit ihm erscheint. So zum Beispiel in Aifreads Jagdrevier, nachdem die Helden alle vier spirituellen Kräfte gesammelt haben und Heldalf suchen. Heldalf versucht hier weiterhin, Sorey zu überzeugen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, und wehrt die Angriffe der Helden beinahe mühelos ab. Mithilfe von Symonne gelingt es ihm, alle bis auf Sorey und Lailah vorerst von ihnen zu trennen, sodass er mit ihnen sprechen kann. Gewaltfrei verläuft die Begegnung von seiner Seite aus dennoch nicht, weil er versucht, Sorey zu zwingen, sich ihm anzuschließen, indem er etwa Rose attackiert oder Lailah als Geisel nimmt. Kurz nach der Szene in Aifreads Jagdrevier entführt Heldalf einen dort ansässigen Windseraph und sperrt ihn über der Glefehd-Senke ein, wo ein erneuter Krieg auszubrechen droht. Durch die sich anstauende Bosheit venomisiert der Seraph in schnellster Zeit zu einem voll materialisierten Drachen, Tiamat, der schließlich von den Helden bekämpft werden muss, wodurch sie sich darin bestätigt sehen, dass sie es mit einem Drachen aufnehmen können. thumb|300px|Heldalf als Mensch in der animierten Endsequenz Schließlich sucht Heldalf Camlann erneut auf, mit dem Wissen, dass Maotelus dort von Muse gefangen gehalten wird. Er drang bis nach Elysia vor, wo er Zenrus tötete und verschlang, und es gelang ihm zuletzt, sich in den Thronsaal vom Thron von Artorius zu begeben. Dort will er sich mit Maotelus verbinden, dessen Träger das Land selbst ist, um Einfluss auf ganz Klammwald zu gewinnen und sein Ziel, Menschen und Seraphim zu vernichten, erreichen zu können. Die Helden stellen ihn dort und müssen feststellen, dass er Zenrus nicht nur absorbiert, sondern sich auch seine Kräfte zu eigen gemacht hat. Sorey gelingt es in armatisierter Gestalt mit Mikleo, Zenrus in Heldalfs Hand zu töten, wodurch die beiden in Tränen ausbrechen und Heldalf versteht, wie weit ihr Wille geht. Heldalf armatisiert daraufhin durch den wahren Namen mit Maotelus, und die zweite Kampfphase gegen ihn beginnt. Durch das Kräftetrennen mithilfe von Siegfried verschießt Sorey die vier Seraphim auf den mit Maotelus armatisierten Heldalf, sodass die Verbindung zwischen den beiden getrennt wird. Sorey sorgt daraufhin dafür, dass nur er und Heldalf tiefer in die Schlucht beim Thron von Artorius stürzen und Rose zurückbleibt. Es beginnt die dritte Kampfphase gegen Heldalf, nur mit Sorey, in der es Sorey schließlich mit einem Stich durch sein Herz gelingt, den Fluch von Maotelus und Michael auf Heldalf zu nehmen, sodass dessen Bosheit sich von ihm trennt. Sie will daraufhin auf Sorey übergehen, um einen neuen Herrscher des Unheils zu erschaffen, aber die Seraphim in Heldalf halten diese auf und begeben sich daraufhin zu Rose. Heldalf wird von Sorey in den Tod verabschiedet, wodurch sein Leid der Unsterblichkeit und des Fluchs beendet ist. Alternatives Ende Um das alternative Ende einzuleiten, muss Heldalf im Spielverlauf bezwungen werden, nicht erst zum Schluss. Je nachdem, zu welchem Zeitpunkt man vorhat, dies zu tun, ist er an verschiedenen Orten anzutreffen. Es gibt unterschiedliche Gebiete, die nur schwer erkundet werden können, weil ein Sturm an Bosheit dafür sorgt, dass sich Sorey und Rose nur langsam über das Feld bewegen können. In diesen Gebieten ist Heldalf anzutreffen. Sollte er in einem solchen Gebiet bekämpft werden, stehen jedoch nicht die Seraphim zur Verfügung, da seine enorm starke Domäne sie von Sorey und Rose trennt. Es stehen ausschließlich die Seraphim zur Verfügung, deren spirituellen Kräfte bereits im Besitz der Helden sind. Ein solcher Kampf ist zum Beispiel in der Cambria-Höhle möglich, wenn man sich gerade in Gododdin befindet. thumb|left|300px|Durch Maotelus armatisierter Heldalf Nach dem Beenden der Windprüfung in Guinevere und vor dem Betreten von Pendrago kann Heldalf in Aifreads Jagdrevier angetroffen werden, obwohl seine Domäne dort nicht in solchen Ausmaß wie zuvor zu spüren ist. Vermutlich wird sie durch die vier spirituellen Kräfte geschwächt, sodass auch die Seraphim in diesem Kampf zur Verfügung stehen. Daher ist bei dem Versuch, das geheime Ende freizuschalten, dieser Kampf zu empfehlen. Durch den verfrühten Sieg über Heldalf erfahren die Helden nie vom Kräftetrennen mithilfe von Siegfried oder davon, dass eine weitere Gefahr in Form von Maotelus in Camlann lauert. Muses Siegel bricht schließlich mit der Zeit und Maotelus kann aus Camlann entkommen, was vermutlich eine Verseuchung des Erdenpulses und ganz Klammwalds mit Bosheit zur Folge hat. Persönlichkeit Von Heldalfs eigentlicher Persönlichkeit wird eher wenig gezeigt: Er scheint zwar ein charismatischer Anführer gewesen zu sein, zögerte jedoch auch nicht, Camlann zu besetzen und seine Taten mit Lügen zu erklären. Auch als Camlann dann auf seine Hilfe zählte, entfernte er sich einfach. Auf der anderen Seite schien er seine Familie sehr geliebt zu habe und zerbrach daran, dass er alle überlebte und ihnen aufgrund seiner Unsterblichkeit nicht folgen konnte. Als Hellion ist es Heldalfs einziges Ziel, die Menschen und Seraphim zu vernichten, um alles Leid zu beenden. Er lässt nicht mit sich reden und will sein Ziel mit allen Mitteln erreichen. Tatsächlich scheint er dennoch zumindest auf seine Untergebenen achtzugeben, da er sich selbst in einem Angriff unterbrach, als er bemerkte, dass er damit Symonne angreifen würde, die von Rose als Geisel genommen worden war. Erst nachdem Symonne ihm die Erlaubnis für diesen Angriff gegeben hatte, vollführt er ihn. Kampfstil Heldalf ist ein eher behäbiger und langsamer, dafür aber ein enorm angriffsstarker Gegner. Durch seine hohe Verteidigung ist er zwar manchmal dazu imstande, auch anzugreifen, während man selbst ihn mit Attacken eindeckt, aber üblicherweise hat man ihn recht gut im Griff, wenn man nicht von ihm ablässt. Mehr Probleme machen die verbündeten Hellions, die er zumindest in späteren Kämpfen hinzurufen kann. In der Armatisierung deckt Heldalf oft das ganze Kampffeld mit Angriffen ein. Am sichersten ist man hier an den Seiten, wo man jedoch auf seine Klauen achtgeben muss. Wissenswertes *Heldalfs vollständiger Name wird nur dann bekannt, wenn die Helden sein Abbild im Ritterturm von Pendrago betrachten, wenn sie das erste Mal dort sind. Heldalf wird niemals von einer anderen Person Georg genannt und auch er selbst stellt sich nur mit seinem Nachnamen vor, wodurch zu vermuten ist, dass er seinen Vornamen als Hellion abgelegt hat. *Da die löwenartige Gestalt Heldalfs Hellion-Form ist, ist davon auszugehen, dass Menschen ohne Resonanz seine eigentlich menschliche Form sehen. *Besiegt man den Drachenzombie auf der Hexeninsel, so wird Heldalf zu "Despot Heldalf", wodurch er im letzten Kampf verstärkt wird und ein höheres Level hat. Sein Kampfstil verändert sich jedoch nicht. *Als armatisierter Heldalf beherrscht er das nicht betitelte, aber synchronisierte Arte "Indignation", das eine Anspielung auf seine Verbindung mit Maotelus ist und das er vermutlich nur durch die Armatisierung mit ihm beherrscht: Maotelus ist der aus Tales of Berseria bekannte Malak Laphicet, der Indignation als drittes mystisches Arte beherrscht. *In Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance kennt Heldalf Soreys Mutter Selene. Er beschreibt sie dabei als das einzige Licht in der Finsternis. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Heldalf Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Heldalf Kategorie:Endgegner